Interesting
by QueenofSwordsMedusa
Summary: Luke and Reid are in Dallas for the hearing. Things get interesting.


"Who was that?" Luke asked, when Reid got off the phone.

"It was the board. The charges have been dropped."

A big smile lit up Luke's face as he grabbed onto Reid's arms and squeezed, "Really? That's great!"

Reid couldn't help but smile back at the younger blond. He was so relieved that his future as a doctor had been assured. Without his license, he would have _nothing_. And, it was all thanks to this bratty, cute, blond kid, otherwise known as Luke Synder. Strange that a few months ago, he hated him and couldn't wait to get him off his back. However, today, for the first time, he felt relieved, maybe even _glad_ that he wasn't alone in this case. Looking at Luke rejoicing _with him_ at the good news, he couldn't help but want to-

"Thank you, Luke." Reid smiled gently after planting a chaste but firm kiss on Luke's lips. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Luke stared back in surprise at the doctor. He couldn't believe what had just happened and what he had just heard. He could still feel the sensation of Reid's cool, soft lips against his.

After a moment, Reid, having recovered from overwhelming joy, realised in horror what he had just done. He chanced a look at Luke and found him to be staring right back at him in what could be seen as pure surprise. _Crap. What have I just done?_

Reid stilled himself and removed his hands, which had found their way to Luke's shoulders when he kissed him. _Kissed him_. God, now that he was back to himself and self-awared, he could remember how his lips felt like. How he would have liked to get more acquainted with the taste of those pink lips, kissed them hard until they were raw and have them around his-

_No, what am I thinking? This is not the time. I have to explain that this is a mistake, as much as I hate to admit that I made a mistake and have him laugh at me. Damn it._

"Mr. Synder," Reid addressed. "If you could just remove your hands off me now?"

Realising that he was still holding onto Reid's arms, Luke immediately released his hold, "Erm ... Sorry about that." _Wait, why am I apologising for this? More importantly, why did he do that? Is he serious? Isn't he supposed to hate me?_

Luke swallowed, "About what happened just now-"

"- was a mistake. Perhaps, I was a bit more drunk than I thought," Reid cut in before Luke could questioned him. He folded his arms across his chest nervously.

"But you also said-"

"Mr. Synder, do you not understand the definition of 'drunk'? It's what happens when you drink a bit too much and do things that _don't mean anything_."

"That's not what it looks like to me."

"Do you think I _care_ what anything looks like to you, Mr. Synder?" _That's it. Just keep on going, Reid. Tell him it was nothing but a drunk fluke._

Reid continued, "Unfortunately for you, Mr. Synder, I've neither time nor interest to care about what you think so if you want to stand up and spill out your meaningless childish opinions, I suggest you find someone else, maybe preferably another tall, blind brunette with a funny-looking nose, for you in this case."

"How dare-" Luke began. _The nerve of him! What gives him the right to say all those things! Drunk? That's just bull!_

"Goodnight, Mr. Synder" Reid said and turned around to leave. Before he walked out the doors of the bar, he cast one quick glance over his shoulder at the cute blond that he had just left standing there, uptight with anger. He needed to get out quickly, away from the boy. Get a cold shower perhaps; maybe it would help him cool his head, and hopefully curb the aching warmth he was feeling at the lower part of his body as well.

Luke was still fuming from Reid's words and his sudden departure without explaining anything when he noticed Reid's quick glance before he left. It was directed towards him and it looks like concern in his eyes? Why?

Luke had so many questions running through his head but the one thing that bothered him the most was Reid's quick glance at him. There was no mistaking it. There was an underlying look of concern in his eyes.

Why, when he just said those mean stuff to me? The words he said after he kissed me ... could they actually be true? Then that would mean those things he said to me was just to cover it up-? Well, that's not much of a surprise coming from him. Look who's the childish one who running away and denying everything?

At this revelation, Luke couldn't help but chuckled at how Reid handled things he cannot control.

Interesting, Luke thought. _Things are surely going to get more interesting from now on._


End file.
